Décision
by Camille13
Summary: Traduction d'Alison2011! La relation entre Minerva et Albus peut prendre un tout autre tournant, cela dépend de la décision que va prendre le professeur McGonagall! Bonne lecture!


Coucou!!

**_Disclaimer :_** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et le scénario est à Alison2011 (dont le portrait se trouve sur ce lien .net/u/1840705/ et la fic intitulée "Decision" sur celui-ci .net/s/4874340/1/)

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ j'espère que ca vous plaira! pour ma part j'ai vraiment bien aimé!! (en même temps, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne l'aurais pas traduite, ce qui est logique... :p) Je remercie Maiachan5 la meilleure bêta (dans tous les sens du terme !! :p) elle ne se plaint jamais, que je lui envoie 3 doc à relire en uns fois et aucun pendant 3 semaines :p je n'ai qu'une seule chose à ajouter : **Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Décision.**

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'appartement de Minerva, elle pouvait sentir la tension entre eux monter encore. Après avoir ouvert sa porte, elle se tourna vers lui. « Nous y sommes. » Lui dit-elle avec désinvolture. Elle se plaça face à lui « Veux-tu… » L'émotion brute du visage d'Albus stoppa son malaise. Les yeux de cet homme, qui avaient souvent servit de guide à Minerva pour le comprendre, étaient rocailleux et d'un bleu implacable. Toutes les complications qu'il y avait entre eux resurgirent, s'entrechoquèrent et s'accrurent encore plus à cause leur dispute quelques temps auparavant. Un silence s'abattit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, d'ailleurs, y avait-il un seul mot pour dépasser tout ceci ?

Bien qu'il ait perçu les pensées de Minerva, les yeux d'Albus brillaient et il lui fit galamment un baisemain. Ce geste courtois de l'ancien temps et élément normal de l'époque où ils se faisaient la cour les ramenait au souvenir de leur rencontre. Minerva laissa échapper un soupir, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et durant un bref moment, toute conversation fut inutile car c'était comme s'ils communiquaient avec leurs âmes. Ce moment pris fin bien trop tôt. « Bonne nuit ma chère Minera. J'espère te voir demain matin. » En parlant, il ouvrit la porte et la guida à l'intérieur. Il se retourna et partit en s'enfonçant dans le noir de la nuit et, durant un instant, Minerva cru qu'il partait pour toujours.

« Attends ! Albus, s'il te plait, peut-on… peut-on au moins parler de ca ? » Cria-t-elle, en espérant, contre tout espoir, que tout irait bien avec le temps.

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. « Veux-tu que j'entre Minerva ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément. Elle acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. Si j'entre, j'aurais peut-être envie de rester. »

Minerva fit un pas en avant. « Et si… » Elle chercha à l'atteindre, regardant le bleu de ses yeux foncés. « Et si je voulais que tu restes ? » Ses yeux la sondèrent, regardant son âme. Elle hésita un peu lors de l' « examen », mais ne rompit pas le contact.

« Minerva… je ne désirerais rien de plus que rester. Mais si quelque chose se passe entre nous, je voudrais que ce soit parce que je suis la personne que tu veux dans ta vie, pas parce que tu te sens coupable, effrayée ou seule. Ne te sens pas obligée de faire quelque chose avant d'être prête. » Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue. « Peu importe le temps que cela te prendra, je serai là. » dit-il simplement.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la rue. Elle prit une profonde respiration, étant donné les implications de ce qu'elle allait dire. Sans invitation, des images de leur brève relation lui revinrent en mémoire sous la forme de flash. Tandis qu'elle le regardait marcher, elle prit sa décision. Il n'était pas question qu'elle refasse les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Leurs vies, jusqu'à ce instant, n'avaient pas été liées. Son travail n'avait pas de rapport avec ca. Dans ses rêveries sur son avenir, beaucoup de choses avaient changées : des enfants ou pas, si elle avait continué sa carrière d'Auror ou si elle en avait commencée une autre, de même que peut importe l'endroit où elle habitait… Une seule chose était constante. Dans toutes ses images d'avenir, Albus était présent. Elle réalisa soudain alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que quiconque et plus que quoique ce soit.

Est-ce l'amour véritable, est-ce le genre d'amour dont parlent les romantiques ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle avait finalement trouvé une réponse ? Si c'était le cas, avait-elle eu raison de nier cela parce qu'elle avait des buts de carrière ? Elle regarda son visage disparaissant peu à peu tandis qu'il s'éloignait et constata qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des changements qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse pour accueillir cette relation dans sa vie. Tout ce qui importait était le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Ne tenant pas compte du froid, elle dévala la rue. Inconsciente du vent et des flocons de neige qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et à sa cape, elle courrait vers son futur.

« Albus ! » Il se retourna et elle vit une question dans ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, lui parlant avec ses yeux, et dit « Pain brioché ».

« Pardon ? » répondit-il, une couleur incertaine colorant ses traits.

« Pain brioché. » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu m'as demandé un jour si je préférais les pancakes ou le pain brioché. J'aime ce pain parce que les pancakes me rendent malade... Souvenir de l'université…. » Réalisant ce qu'elle lui disait, Albus acquiesça.

« Tu voulais aussi connaitre ma couleur favorite. C'est le jaune, mais je n'aime pas du tout en porter, c'est vraiment horrible. » Il rit et le cœur de Minerva rata un battement.

« Tu avais dit que tu voulais savoir si j'aimais les jours de pluie. Oui, mais je déteste être mouillée. »

Albus se tenait maintenant juste devant elle. « Je me souviens t'avoir posé ces questions. » Il prit sa main, ses doigts traçant de petits cercles sur sa paume. « Je me rappelle aussi t'avoir dit pourquoi je voulais savoir toutes ces choses. »

Elle hésita, le regardant dans les yeux. « Parce que tu voulais être le seul à me connaitre de cette manière. » Il acquiesça, se rapprocha d'elle plus près, la prit dans ses bras et l'entoura de sa chaleur.

« Minerva… » Commença-t-il.

« Je veux que tu sois le seul à me connaitre si bien. » dit-elle précipitamment. Il la regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le choc. « C'est ce que je veux pour le reste de ma vie. » Ajouta-t-elle. Il continua à la regarder, ne semblant pas capable de formuler une réponse. « Tu ne me crois pas. » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, c'est juste si soudain. » répondit-il.

« Soudain ? Tu penses que tomber amoureux est quelque chose qu'on contrôle ? »

« Tu voulais vraiment dire ce que tu as dit, Minerva ? » demanda-t-il resserrant son étreinte sur sa main et regarda en son âme.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux s'était adoucis et elle senti qu'il l'attirait encore plus vers lui durant leur étreinte. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Albus. Je l'ai réalisé au moment où tu allais partir. Je… je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je… j'avais besoin de ca pour savoir que tu es la seule et unique personne que je peux voir dans mon futur. Je sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme… Je ne peux pas imaginer… » Elle fut réduite au silence quand des lèvres vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Souriant, elle ferma les yeux et se donna complètement dans ce baiser. Oui, il y avait des problèmes à résoudre. Oui, ils se disputeraient sûrement et crieraient. Oui, il y aurait des larmes et des frustrations. Oui, il y aurait des combats, et même plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Mais il y aurait aussi ceci, cet incroyable amour qui donne de l'intérêt à tout le reste. Après s'être séparé, elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. Le bonheur qu'elle y vit était mélanger à du désir et à de l'amour. Riant, elle se serra contre lui, se délectant de ce moment, de cette étreinte, de cet amour, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir travailler pour affronter les épreuves que la vie mettrait sur leur chemin. Se penchant vers lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, elle décida que c'était suffisant à son bonheur. Alors qu'il l'entrainait dans un autre baiser, son esprit corrigea vaguement ce qu'elle venait de dire précédemment. C'était plus que suffisant.

~fin~

* * *

_**Encore une dernière chose :**_ une 'tite review n'est évidemment jamais superflue!! :p Merci et bisous !!


End file.
